


Pikachu and Ash

by KageNoNeko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of most beloved character in the series deserves a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pikachu and Ash

They started out together

Not in complete harmony,

But now they are

A battling pair

Like no other

In the Pokémon world!

They faced down opponents,

Made friends,

And found rivals

Who got under their skin.

Starting in Kanto

To Orange Islands

To Johto

To Hoenn

And then back to Kanto

Before heading to Shinnoh,

They have travel far

As a team

With many friends.

They continued forward

Together

Towards their dream

To become the master

And the best Pokémon.


End file.
